


Chaos Which Must Not Be Named

by DeiStarr



Series: MDZS Kink Meme 2020 Prompt Fills [26]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Three Stooges, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon), 魔道祖师Q | Módào Zǔshī Q (Cartoon)
Genre: Accidental Demonic Cultivation, Bad Ideas, Bodyswap, Chaos, Cloud Recesses Shenanigans (Módào Zǔshī), Cloud Recesses Study Arc (Módào Zǔshī), Demonic Cultivation (Módào Zǔshī), Dimension Travel, Dinosaurs, Drunk Gūsū Lán Sect (Módào Zǔshī), Fluff and Humor, For A Fic Without Any Sexual Content Whatsoever Some Of These Tags Sound Really Inappropriate, Friendship, Gen, Gūsū Lán Sect (Módào Zǔshī), Gūsū Lán Sect Punishment Methods (Módào Zǔshī), Gūsū Lán Sect Rules (Módào Zǔshī), Inappropriate Use of Gūsū Lán Forehead Ribbon (Módào Zǔshī), Inappropriate Use of Gūsū Lán Silencing Spell (Módào Zǔshī), Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín is So Done, Kidnapping, Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī is a Panicked Gay, Magic Made Them Do It, Magical Accidents, Magical Bush, Mayhem, Mentors, Mind Meld, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Minor Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Mischief, Murphy's Law, Niè Huáisāng Is A Little Shit, No Sex, Not Actually Food, Possession, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sharing a Body, Souls, Spirits, Summoning, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy, Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn Being Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28392210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeiStarr/pseuds/DeiStarr
Summary: It's all fun and games until suddenly there's a voice inside your head.(A series of drabbles and Ficlets about times where the Gusu Trio bit off a little more than they could chew.)
Relationships: Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín & Niè Huáisāng & Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & James Potter
Series: MDZS Kink Meme 2020 Prompt Fills [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928872
Kudos: 15
Collections: Mó Dào Zǔ Shī | The Untamed Kink Meme 2020





	1. Intro To Various Berry-Verse Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [mo_dao_zu_shi_kink_meme_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/mo_dao_zu_shi_kink_meme_2020) collection. 
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [mo_dao_zu_shi_kink_meme_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/mo_dao_zu_shi_kink_meme_2020) collection. 



> This prompt. _This prompt. Ahh,_ **dear** Anon, _this prompt_ gave me _so many ideas_.  
> The problem is that I honestly couldn't decide on _one._  
>  So I wound up scribbling down a series of drabbles; intending to expand on whichever one I ended up liking the most... and liking _all of them._
> 
> This is literally the very first prompt I ever claimed in the MDZS Kink Meme, and it's taken me so long to fill it because I kept thinking that I was going to narrow it down to one specific idea.  
> I've decided to just post my drabbles and any expanded drabbles together in one fic for you to enjoy; hopefully at least one of them gives you exactly what you wanted! 
> 
> **Prompt #1:**  
>  I can see this happening a variety of ways, but basically Gusu Trio get into some harmless shenanigans that have larger consequences than expected. I want these consequences to be silly and a direct response to shenanigans, not, like, punishment for breaking rules. 
> 
> Full prompt details in end notes. 
> 
> **Prompt #2:**  
>  I have simple needs. I need to see WWX riding a fierce corpse fossil dinosaur into battle. Possibly at the head of an army of fossil dinos? Or maybe just the one?  
> This can be gen or Wangxian. Go wild in terms of plot, I just was reminded that there are a lot of dinosaur fossils in China and got a craving.  
> Any canon.
> 
> There is actually another fill I have outlined that has this _exact_ scenario as a side plot; but I'm including it here because it inspired a ficlet in the series that I plan to post.

The entire disaster really _was_ an accident.

Wei Wuxian just wanted to know _why_ the Lan Sect had warded an ordinary-looking garden _so heavily_.

Huaisang just thought exploring it sounded _interesting_ and harmless enough to come along.

Jiang Cheng just _~~didn't want to be left out~~_ needed to make sure that Wei Wuxian didn't do anything to lose face for their Sect.

How much trouble _could_ they get into if they were caught, anyway?

It's not like they were sticking their noses into _Sect secrets_ , after all – it was _just_ a garden.

(It was _not_ just a garden. _Not. At. All._ )

Eating those berries _wasn't_ an accident; not _exactly_ – but _how_ were they supposed to know that those berries had special spiritual properties?

They were just _hungry!_

(Lan Sect food was **_really_ _awful_** , _okay?_ )

And those berries looked and smelled _soooo good!_

What could _possibly_ go wrong?

( _Everything._ The answer was _everything._ )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a ton of other WIPs that I need to be working on right now, but I'm having some _issues_ with making my brain co-operate.  
> For some reason, I can't manage to make myself think in WWX or LWJ's POVs right now. Like, at _all._  
>  I'm trying, and _trying_ , and... if I could just make myself focus for an hour or two I could have like seven of my WIP updates finished! Or, for pete's sake; even just _15 minutes_ would be enough to finish up _one_ of them!
> 
> Just _one_ update! Is that REALLY too much to ask for, brain?
> 
> Brain: (^,^)  
> *imperious sniff*  
> ("The answer is _yes_. Yes, it is.")  
> ...  
> Me: (•_•)  
> ...  
> ("...")
> 
> ...Apparently, there is a picket line in my head. And _all_ of my WWX/LWJ-focused brain cells are currently walking it; picket signs held aloft. 
> 
> Me: (0_0)  
> *stands there staring blankly*  
> ("...WAT.")  
> Me: (0,0)  
> *keeps standing there like a goober*  
> (" _When_ did my brain even _get_ a Union? _How?!?_ ")  
> Me: <(°.°)>  
> *clutches head and wails*  
> (" _What_ do those bastards even _want_ from meeeeee?!?!")
> 
> And now I'm sitting here ranting about the end of capitalism and the downfall of freedom and...
> 
> Me: /(-_-)\  
> (" _WTF,_ Brain? _WHAT EVEN..._ _Where_ is this _coming from_???  
> ....  
> Me: (^~^)/  
> *raises hand*  
> ("Umm, _since when_ are we even a capitalist?") 
> 
> My head is a strange, straaaaaange place... 
> 
> I just end up in the most ridiculous arguments with myself and suddenly I'm standing there blankly, wondering how in the world I even started playing devil's advocate with myself and _I feel like I'm channelling some other person I don't even necessarily **agree** with_ right now and _it's making me **very uncomfortable** , okay?_
> 
> _(Dear god, **why?** How do I **make it stop???** )_
> 
> And THIS is why I can never get anything done.


	2. The Three Stooges Go To Gusu, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WWX, NHS, and JC find that snacking on stolen berries while attempting to one-up each other in proposing all the most outrageous kinds of mayhem and chaos they could think of causing – _theoretically_ – has consequences. 
> 
> Larry, Curley, and Moe just want to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the first drabble I wrote for the series. 
> 
> Yes, it's basically crack. 
> 
> The mental images I got for a couple of potential scene ideas made me write it anyway. I'll probably only post one of them; I just need to expand it beyond the three paragraphs I have for it to give it enough context to make a little more sense.

Eating those berries _wasn't_ an accident; not _exactly_ – but _how_ were they supposed to know that those berries had special spiritual properties?

They were just _hungry!_

Lan Sect food was _awful_ , okay? And those berries looked and smelled _soooo good!_ What could be the harm?

* * *

(The _harm_ was that eating those berries was _meant to_ allow a highly respected, serious petitioner to summon a spirit from a different realm; an _experienced elder_ in the particular art of _whatever the petitioner was focused on_ at the time of eating, for _advice and assistance_ in discovering a solution to a problem, for the duration of one _shichen_ per berry.)

Eating those berries while attempting to one-up each other in proposing all the most outrageous kinds of mayhem and chaos they could think of causing – _theoretically_ – had _consequences_. 

* * *

At first it wasn't _that_ awful.

Well, no; that's a _lie_ ; it was _terrible_ – but compared to what happened _later?_

What happened at first wasn't _that bad._

It was… _unnerving_ , suddenly having a voice appear in your head.

Even _more so_ when said voice had no idea how they got there and was panicking.

Add the fact that _no_ methods of dispelling or testing for possession or other possible ghostly causes did _anything_ , and the whole experience was pretty upsetting.

But once everybody calmed down a bit, they took stock of the situation and started trying to work together to figure it out.

Wei Wuxian, Nie Huaisang, and Jiang Cheng each had a different voice; and when they compared notes it turned out that their voices all knew each other. Which was a bit of a relief – for them, anyway.

The voices introduced themselves as Lari, Culi, and Mo. Strange names, spoken in even stranger-sounding voices; and words spoken in a very bizarre language that somehow was accompanied by an automatic understanding of what whatever words that were spoken meant. Which was convenient, at least.

Not being able to communicate probably would have made the whole thing even more miserable.

Granted, it was _still_ pretty rotten.

Jiang Cheng and Mo kept on pissing each other off, which made the fact that they were currently stuck in the same body _worse_.

Culi was giving Wei Wuxian a headache with all his wailing about being, _“A victim of soicumstance! Weally!”_

Nie Huaisang was the only one whose voice didn't appear to be giving him any trouble.

At least, until the other two expressed a wish that _their_ voices could be more like _his_ ; after all the offended protesting died down, the other two became a _lot_ more co-operative in an effort to prove that Lari was _not_ , in fact, better than they were.

 _Thankfully_.

Attempting to research the issue in the library didn't turn up any answers.

Perhaps they should have simply admitted what they had done and asked for help. But that would mean _getting punished_ , and they were _not_ very eager to experience that again. So they decided that going to Lan Qiren should be a last resort.

Wei Wuxian got to work on trying to design a talisman that would allow them to identify the cause of their current situation; and once he thought he understood how it had happened, attempted to undo the effects.

 _That_ was a mistake.

* * *

When the smoke cleared, it didn't take long to discover the consequences of their meddling. 

“I don't tink it woiked,” Nie Huaisang informed them.

“Boy! Dat Way Wussy fella shore knows how ta blow tings up!” Wei Wuxian announced.

“Dis is an outrage!” sputtered Jiang Cheng. “We's s'posed ta go _home!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is the explanation for exactly why they ate the berries, followed by the Marauders. 
> 
> If anyone is curious, my justification for the which Stooge matched which disciple was as follows: 
> 
> Jiang Cheng is Moe; because they're both hot-tempered with a short fuse, bossy, kind of violent, and prone to insulting and making derogatory comments about their friends/family. 
> 
> Wei Wuxian is Curley; because he's a victim of circumstances, has low self-esteem, likes to indulge himself, always tries to be cheerful, and is actually a nice guy and an unexpected badass in a surprising way.   
> ( _Nobody_ expects the Demonic Cultivation. _Including_ WWX.)
> 
> Nie Huaisang is Larry; because he tries to avoid violence, doesn't advertise himself/his skills much, is laid-back and easy-going, gets dragged along with his friends into trouble, and prefers to let life happen to him rather than making things happen.   
> (NMJ's death changed that; but at this point he hasn't had that motivation yet.)


	3. Forbidden Fruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why they ate the berries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically this chapter should be chapter two; but it needed editing before I could post it, and switching it with the Stooges chapter after already posting that one would be a massive pain. 
> 
> The one thing I hate about using mobile, is how long it takes to update anything. It's incredibly time-consuming, and that's frustrating. Posting a new work is the worst; and leaves me feeling sort of too tired to want to post anything else after.

_“Nie-xiong! What are you doing?”_

Huaisang glanced over to Jiang Cheng, who looked as appalled as his scandalized whisper had suggested.

“What?” he retorted. “I'm hungry!” 

“We can't _steal_ anything; we'll get into trouble!”

Wei Wuxian slung an arm over his shoulder as Huaisang rolled his eyes, reaching back out to the fruit he'd previously been prepared to pluck.

“Oh, come on, Jiang Cheng! No one's going to find out! They're just _berries_ , after all,” Wei Wuxian pointed out reasonably. “Besides, aren't you starving? The food here is _awful;_ and those berries smell really, _really_ good. Like, seriously good - I've never smelled anything so amazing!”

Taking a sniff, Jiang Cheng found any urge to argue slipping away from him.

The berries _did_ smell _wonderful_.

And Wei Wuxian was right – ever since they came here, he was miserably hungry, all the time. The food was terrible; and even when they got hungry enough to force themselves to eat it, they still couldn't eat their fill. They were only allowed three bowls, after all.

As if the smell didn't make them enticing enough, the berries even _looked_ delicious.

They were hanging low on some very pretty bushes that were growing out of the edge of the Cold Pond; the part of the pond that had apparently been closed off in the small garden area Wei Wuxian found. Small and round, firm little fruits; rich in colour, practically falling off the branches they were so ripe. Covered in just the thinnest possible layer of frost; making them glisten and glimmer in the sunlight like tiny purple stars. If he didn't know better, he'd say they almost glowed with an inner light.

While it wasn't really the season for frost, somehow it was obvious that that was the way the berries were supposed to be.

Perhaps it was the way they grew out of the edge of the pond - there was a layer of frost covering the trunks and branches of the bushes as well; though it was thicker the closer down it got to the surface of the water. The low temperature inside the warded garden area and the presence of other useful winter plants - some of which they even recognized - all suggested that the purpose of the warding was to keep the winter garden cold enough for the plants to thrive all year round.

Right now, however, their focus was on the berries. They looked perfectly juicy and seemed so incredibly enticing – not to mention _their_ _scent!_

It was like nothing he'd ever smelled before.

Like cold and ice; spicy with an strong edge of sweetness, a touch of bitter, and a sharp hint of sour. The closest thing that he could compare it to was what he thought an iced wine might smell like; only _more_.

More _what_ , he couldn't even say. Just, somehow, _more_.

After the hot summer weather outside the hidden garden, the cold inside the wards had been a nice contrast. Going back out again would mean having to adjust abruptly to the heat outside. Those berries would probably give a nice, cool boost that would help them acclimate to the temperate change more smoothly.

Without thinking any more about it, he picked one and popped it into his mouth.

It was delicious.

The flavour burst on his tongue; and it was the most exotic, incomparable thing he'd ever tasted. It was like nothing he could have imagined; something wild and frozen and _beautiful_. Eating it felt like standing on the edge of the universe; staring out at the vastness of space, entire worlds spread wide before him, stars surrounding him, galaxies and planets and even whole other _universes_ all within his reach.

Just for a moment, he felt as if there was nothing he could not know; nothing he could not understand. All the deepest, most hidden secrets of life were his for the taking; the very fabric of existence trembled before his will.

He was everything and everywhere; everyone and everywhen.

In this time, and this place, all at once _he was a **god**. _

Then he swallowed; and just as suddenly as it happened, it was gone.

For a moment, he felt impossibly small.

 _Empty_ and _bereft_.

An aching sense of loss filled him, and tears pricked at his eyes. Then he shuddered, and the feeling passed.

Left shaken; he felt humbled and awed, but not wholly regretful.

There was only a warm, comfortable feeling of peace. Slightly wistful; but otherwise content.

Happiness with a faint echo of melancholy – like a sense of having experienced something incredible, and knowing you might never have it back again; yet that one experience was enough to sustain you for a lifetime.

Somehow, for the first time, he felt no dissatisfaction with his life. No jealousy, or sense of inadequacy or inferiority, and no fear. Worries seemed trivial, complaints were petty.

As though the experience he could no longer _quite_ remember had shown him the truth of himself, and his life; his place in the world. And somehow, he felt steadier and more solid; more _real;_ more _himself_ than he ever had before.

Inexplicably, for the very first time, he was _enough_.

Looking at his companions, he saw the same stunned, disbelieving expressions of awe and quiet joy on their faces as he felt on his own.

Turning back to the bushes growing those _magnificent_ berries, he decided it couldn't hurt to pick a few more. Glancing at his companions, he could tell they were all thinking the same thing.

Even if they got into trouble later, it would be more than worth it.

Smiling, they laughed together.

_Then they reached out picked more berries._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the very first JC POV I've ever written. How did I do? 
> 
> Next up: Marauders Invade Cloud Recesses.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Prompt Details:**  
>  I want to leave this open, but a few ideas to give an idea of what I’m looking for (welcome to use these specifically, as well):
> 
> A) WWX decides to learn the silencing spell so he can figure out how to take it off himself and scare and surprise LWJ the next time he does that. He accidentally silences one or more of them and it...doesn’t go away. So now they have to go around without being able to talk and trying to keep the reason why a secret while everyone is becoming suspicious because at least one of these boys, if not all 3, suddenly no longer making near as much noise as usual is bound to draw attention.
> 
> B) NHS eats berries off a bush because he’s a nature dumb-dumb and misidentifies them or just doesn’t know not to eat berries he can’t identify as safe and these berries have...consequences. Up to you what they are. Maybe he shares them with the other two and they swap bodies? Or can suddenly read minds? Maybe he eats them, or he doesn’t eat them but shoves them in his sleeve and hands them to one of the others later when they’re hungry and they eat the berries thinking they’re safe only they’re from some man-eating plant and now they keep falling into a trance and being drawn back to the plant to be eaten and the other two have to try to save them.
> 
> Basically, G/PG/PG-13 rated shenanigans. You know the chaos the Marauders supposedly got up to? Yeah. I want that for Gusu Trio but without bullying.
> 
> DNW: Keep it fun, light-hearted, no severe/dire consequences and no sexual content. Shipping is welcome if you want it (Gusu trio, any combo thereof, or oblivious wangxian pining all okay) but not the main point.  
> Timeline: lectures  
> Setting: Jianghu  
> Canon: Any


End file.
